


The children of the North

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Omegaverse, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Matthew is the 2nd prince of the Kingdom of the North and the eldest omega. Matthew is also pledged to the crown prince of the Kingdom of the South and is set to marry him in a few months. Yet on the day, he is to go to the Southern Kingdom for his wedding, the Kingdom of the North was attacked by an army of ice, and Matthew along with his siblings are either kidnapped or chased away from their home. Can the siblings find each other and get the kingdom back? and will he be able to find his lover in a war that could tare the lands apart? (sorry for the bad summary...)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Ancient Celt/Britannia (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/South Italy (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Characters

**_This is the story set in an omegaverse Au in a fantasy world. These are the list of royals in each kingdom. I will be using both ocs and Hetalia characters. I will get to chapters later, but I wanted to put the cast on first. Also, I have a few pairings in mind for this au: Sufin, Usuk, ScotlandxHelenskini, Denor, SpainxNyoRomano, Gerita, HungaryxPrussiaxAustria, and a new ship CanadaxRomano._ **

**_There are few characters that are open to ships: Stockholm (Tina), Iceland (Emil), Patrick (North Ireland) for now, more will be open for later. Both characters from Hetalia and ocs are welcome, just either comment or pm me._ **

**_Thanks,_ **

**_Levy Fai._ **

**Kingdom of the North Royalty**

King: Berwald Oxsterina (Alpha)

Queen: Tino Oxsterina (Omega)

Crown Prince: Alfred Oxsterina (Alpha)

2nd prince: Matthew Oxsterina (Omega)

1st princess: Bella Oxsterina (Omega)

2nd princess: Tina Oxsterina (Beta)

Mage of the North: Lukas Koler (Omega)

Duke of the Northern Sea: Matthias Koler (Alpha)

Heir of the North Sea: Emil Koler

**Kingdom of the West Royalty**

Queen of the West: Gwendolen Kirkland (Alpha)

Queen’s Consort: Uther Pendragon (Omega, deceased)

Crown Prince: Alistair Kirkland (Alpha)

2nd prince: Dylan (Beta)

3rd prince: Patrick (Alpha)

4th prince: Arthur (Omega)

Royal advisor: Vladimir Popescu (Beta)

**Kingdom of the South**

King: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Alpha) 

Queen: Katarina Vargas (Alpha)

Crown Prince: Lovino Vargas (Alpha)

Omega prince: Feliciano Vargas (Omega)

Advisor: Francis Bonfoi (Beta)

**Empire of the East**

Emperor: Yao Wang (Alpha)

Heir: Kiku Wang(Beta)

2nd child: Lin (Alpha)

3rd and 4th princes: Leon (Alpha) and Cheng (alpha)

**Other Kingdoms Royalty**

**Dukedom of Gebietend**

Duke: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Alpha)

Lady Wife: Elizabeta Héderváry (Beta)

Consort: Roderich Edelstein (Omega)

Heir: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alpha)

**The Lands of Ice**

Warlord: Ivan Braginsky (Alphas)

Sisters: Natalia and Irina (Betas)


	2. Ice

Matthew Oxsterina was in the library sitting by a window watching as his older brother and youngest sister play fight in the courtyard. He smiled as his brother let their youngest sibling tackle him to the ground. Matthew couldn’t help but laugh when their sister was knocked down by their brother who then started to tickle the golden blond.

“Those two are at it again?” Matthew turned to see his omega mother.

“Yes…” Matthew replied.

Tino Oxsterina was the Queen of Winter and was Matthew’s mother. He had snow blond hair and the same lavender eyes that Matthew had, while Matthew got a lighter shade of gold from his father. Tino hummed as he watched two blonds outside but sighed as he turned to Matthew and moved to put a piece of stray hair out of his son’s face.

“Mama….”

“All of you are growing up so fast…I can remember when I first held you in my arms.” Tino whispered.

Matthew smiled and hugged his mama as the older omega held him tighter. Matthew knew why, in a few days Matthew would be on his way to the Southern Kingdom to marry the crown prince of the South, Lovino Vargas. The man who his parents chose for him to marry.

Matthew had met the prince many times growing up, and a few months ago they confessed to each other. He was happy to marry the alpha, but he was also sad to leave his family. So, he understood why his mother was hugging him tightly.

“Mama…I will miss you, but I’m happy…”

“Tiedän, mutta jos hän satuttaa sinua millään tavalla, varmistan, että hän maksaa.

En ollut tiedossa naisleijona tyhjäksi.” (I know, but if he hurts you in any way, I will make sure that he'll pay. I was known as the lady lion for nothing.)

Matthew laughed and smiled at his mama, it was true that in the North-kingdom both alphas and omegas learned to fight. This was especially true for his mama who was the brother of the Duke of the Northern sea. Most people knew to not mess with his mama and their papa for that matter.

“I know mama…”

“I’m just being protective of my babies; you and Bella are my omegas so I want to make sure your both safe…even though both of you can handle yourselves…all of you can.”

Matthew was going to answer when his mother stood up watching the window. He then looked at what his mother was looking at, he gasped seeing the once blue was now black. Matthew then felt himself being pushed away as he heard his mama’s voice echo through the room and the courtyard.

“Juokse, mene tallille, tapaan sinut siellä. Meidän on lähdettävä ennen ... paskaa” (Run, get to the stables, I will meet you there. We need to leave before...shit)

Matthew then felt the magic in the air then heard horns. He wanted to know what was going on but his mother pushed him and he could hear Tina squeaked and their brother telling her not to look. Matthew followed his mother as he called forth his magic a bow appearing in his hand.

“I don’t know how he found us, you are still to young.”

“Mama what’s going on?”

“Someone has summoned the Ice army.”

“The Ice army…as in the one that…”

“Was sealed by the first King of North.”

“Then how…”

“I don’t know, but I do know I need to get you all out of here, somewhere where you all be safe.”

“What about you and papa…”

“Don’t worry about it, a parent’s job is to protect their children…Bella.” Matthew watched as his mother got pale when he realized why.

Bella, the 2nd omega in the family was visiting their uncle and aunt by the sea. The fortress that she was staying in to recover from a sickness. If the army of Ice got to the main palace then the fortress was being attacked or already fallen.

“Mama…”

“Matthias and Lukas are powerful; they will be hard to defeat…” Tino replied to Matthew but the prince didn’t know if he was comforting him or himself.

“Your majesty, Prince Matthew.” Some guards came over to them.

“I want you to take my son to the stables, make sure that Prince Alfred and Princess Tina are also there.”

“Mama…. we can stay and help…” Matthew said but Tino glared at him.

“I want my family safe, and for the kingdom to live after this you all need to be safe.”

“Mama…”

“Guards take him.”

“Yes.”

Matthew tried to pull away from the guards, but they were stronger. He watched as his mother smiled at him sadly as he headed to where the Ice army was marching. Matthew felt sick to his stomach, as they made it to the stables.

“Mattie…” Tina his youngest sister said as she hugged him.

“It will be fine Tina, were just going to go for a ride…” Matthew said trying to calm her down.

“Matthew where’s mama?” Alfred, his twin brother asked with a slight frown.

“He went to fight the soldiers…no Alfred mama told us that we need to leave.”

“What about Bella?” Tina asked looking at her older brothers.

That’s when Alfred looked at the two and took a breath.

“I will go get Bella, you two need to go to Odin’s pass, I will meet you two there,” Alfred said as he helped Tina get on her horse, then he turned to Matthew grabbing his arm and whispering.

“If Bella and I aren’t there by sunrise you and Tina ride to Gebietend, they are the closest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine, if worse comes to worst, I will go West…”

“In the open? You could get killed…you and Bella…”

“I will protect her with my life, she’s my sister too.”

“Your life is precious too…”

“Enough, I promise we will meet again, and then come back here…Now go.” He said as he slapped both Matthew’s and Tina’s horses and the two ran off just as the palace started to freeze.

Alfred got on his horse and ran it to the fortress that his sister was in. Unknowing that it would be the last time he would see his younger siblings for a good while and their lives would be changed as the ice-filled the home that they grew up in.


	3. West and South

Bella Oxsterina was running the woods, as ice followed her every step. The young omega had started to walk in the woods by the fortress she had been staying in for a few weeks. She wanted to be alone after the weeks of her overprotective uncle watching her every move as she recovered from the fever, she had been fighting a few months.

The walk was welcome until the sky turned black and then the woods started to freeze. She only realized what was happening when an ice arrow which missed her neck by inches. She started to run, she had to get to a clearing so she would be able to fight back.

_Remember we need her alive, master wants an omega from the North._

She winced hearing the voice of one of the ice soldiers said to brothers. Bella's heart beat faster and she prayed that she would get to a clearing. She saw the light ahead and was going to the clearing until she felt a cold burn on her side, and she fell into the clearing.

The ice soldiers went into the clearing and were reaching out to Bella. She closed her eyes waiting only to hear a voice from behind her and then felt magic surround her and attack the ice soldiers. She then felt arms pick her up and then opening her eyes a little she looked up to see green eyes.

“Ná bí buartha faoi cheann beag, do shábháilte anois ..” (Don't worry little one, your safe now..)

Bella then fell asleep in her savior’s arms, wondering how she got into the Western kingdom which was at least a month away from her kingdom.

X

Matthew was holding on Tina as the made it Odin’s pass. They had made there but Tina’s horse had bolted. Which was why they were now sharing a horse and he was comforting her. The smaller blond was crying holding on her older brother.

“Hush, everything is going to be alright Tina….”

“Home is gone…so is mama and papa…” Tina whimpered.

Matthew bit his lip, Tina and himself had only made outside the palace gates when he felt a warmth in his chest. He had looked down to see the mark of the Queen of the North. The only reason it would be there is that if the queen either stepped down or was killed. The only way his mother would have stepped down would be when Alfred married so, he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Missä pohjoistuuli kohtaa meren Siellä on joki täynnä muistia Nuku, rakas, turvallinen ja terve

Sillä tässä joessa kaikki löytyy.” (Where the north wind meets the sea There's a river full of memory Sleep, my darling, safe and sound For in this river all is found) Matthew started to sing the lullaby that their mother would sing to them.

“Storebror…” (big brother….)

“Everything will be Tina, I will make sure that we are safe, and Alfred and Bella will be with us soon…” Matthew whispered to her as he urged his horse down the pass to go to a small cabin which was close to the pass which wasn’t known to many.

Tina had fallen asleep and Matthew was thankful because she had a stressful day. As he entered the cabin, he put his little sister in one of beds and then started the fire. He then broke down tears streaming down his face, his mother and father were dead, and his kingdom now belonged to the Ice. He didn’t know if his twin or their younger sister were safe and now, he was the queen of a lost kingdom.

He knew that after a rest he and Tina would have to leave, they would head to the Southern kingdom, to Lovi. Matthew’s heart started to beat faster, he knew that his soon-to-mate would welcome him and would help him avenge his kingdom, yet he was worried for his love too, he could be killed. Matthew shook his head letting his thoughts clear as he just watched the fire.

Matthew must have fallen asleep because he woke up a sound of knocks at the door. He called forth his magic ready to take whoever came through that door. He was about to call on his familiar when a voice filled his ears and made him stop.

“Matthew, sono io ... ti prego, non congelarmi il culo.” (Matthew, it's me..please don't freeze my but off.)

“Lovino….” he almost screamed as he opened the door to see the brunette alpha.

“Hello Amore.” The man whispered as he held the omega tightly.

Matthew was crying again and then caught the scent of his soon-to-be mate, it a mix of wine and the tomatoes that the alpha loved. It comforted Matthew until his thoughts came back to him and gently got out of the alpha’s hold.

“How did you get here so fast, even with Feli vision that…”

“I had to ask for help from the potato…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, Tina is asleep and I really don’t want to wake up hearing a bad word.”

“Alright, so I got Francis to use one of his mirrors to make a portal between the Southern kingdom and Gebietend…then Ludwig and myself came up here…I guess we came too late…”

“Ja, you did…I got the mark of the Queen of the North….”

Lovino eyes went wide and held on to his soon-to-be mate harder. He knew what it meant, Matthew’s mother was gone, and the only way the mark would fade was when Matthew got married or…Lovino wouldn’t think that way either.

“What about the King’s mark?”

“I don’t know Alfred was going to the Nordic shore….Bella was there recovering from a fever… he was supposed to meet us in a few hours…”

“We’ll wait until sundown okay if he’s not back…I’m going to take you and your sister with me.”

“What about Bella and Alfred…”

“There strong, besides the youngest prince of the West loves Alfred, I’m sure he already told his parents that his love in danger….”

“Yeah…”

“Why don’t you sleep Matthew…I’ll wake you up when your brother comes.”

Matthew nodded falling asleep again, feeling safe in the arms of his soon-to-be mate.


	4. Promise

Alfred was lost, both in the literal and physical sense. He had felt his skin burn when the mark of the King of the North appeared on his chest. The pain from the mark and the loss of his father made him lose track of where he was going. Which was why he was now in the center of a forest as ice surrounded him.

_“The Prince of the North… no, now it’s the king isn’t it.”_ a cold voice called to Alfred.

Alfred turned only to see a shadow in the ice, he felt a cold shiver went down his spine. He wanted to run but he also knew if he did, he would be finished. He then tried to draw his sword only to find it stuck. The blond king looked down to see that his sword was encased in ice.

_“I just want to talk to you, King Alfred…”_

“Don’t…”

_“You don’t like your new title? Weren’t you born to ware it?”_

“Not like this…” Arthur replied gritting his teeth.

“ _My dear boy, your parents would die sooner or later…”_

“Not this soon, not by….” He then felt himself being thrown and then felt a weight around his neck.

“ _I tried of your mouth, the two omegas of your family are out of my reach, but I still have you.”_

Alfred felt cold go through him, he tried to fight it, but it seemed to be quicker. Alfred gritted his teeth as he felt his body turn cold. He called forth his own magic, but it seemed to be not working. He then felt something touch his chest where his heart was.

“ _Yes, this is what I need the heart that sealed me away…. I have you now and soon I will have the others, I get back what was stolen from me all those years ago.”_

Alfred tried to question but found himself unable to speak as he felt himself falling asleep. His mind seeming to flash through his life. Yet two images stood out, one with his siblings and another…an omega with golden hair with thick eyebrows and green eyes smiling at him.

_“So, this is the one, he hasn’t changed in a thousand years, yet I wonder if he knows he’ll lose you again?”_

Alfred didn’t answer as he fell limp in his captor’s arms.

X

Arthur Kirkland the 4th and only omega Prince of West was sitting on a bed which currently held the omega princess of the Nordic Kingdom. He had met the young omega before during his coming of age ball. He had only seen her a few times after when he would visit with his promised mate, Alfred the crown prince of the Northern Kingdom.

“What were you running from?” he asked himself as he looked over the young omega.

“My guess, Ice soldiers.”

Arthur jumped hearing the voice of Vladimir, his family’s advisor. The beta had snuck behind him and he couldn’t help but shiver. Vladimir wasn’t an evil man, but his fangs and blood magic did make him into one. Yet this man had been guiding his family since Arthur was born.

“Ice Soldiers?” Arthur asked as the man gently checked over the sleeping omega’s injuries.

“There is a tale from the North about the first king, it is said he won the land of the North by defeating the ice king and taking his charge as this queen. It is said that the King of the North was cursed that day, that the king of Ice will take back their kingdom and then the love that was taken away from the ice king himself.”

“So, you think that is what happened?” Arthur asked.

“I believe so, these injuries are caused by ice magic,” Vlad replied as the sleeping omega groaned.

“Why attack her though?”

“They weren’t they were trying to capture her, and I believe they were searching for Prince Matthew as well.”

“Because they’re omegas?”

“Because they have the blood of the Ice’s king’s charge, more than their siblings.”

Arthur nodded and looked over at the sleeping omega and gently touched her forehead and sighed when he heard the door opened and looked up to see his eldest brother Alistair.

“Alistair…”   
“How is she?”

“Still asleep my lord,” Vlad replied.

The alpha nodded as he walked over but found himself stopped when Arthur stood in front of him. He growled but the omega stayed where he was.

“Arthur…”

“She’s still asleep Alistair, and is injured if you want her then wait….”

“I don’t have to listen to you, Artie.”

“In this you do, besides your not the only person who has taken a fancy to her.”

“I will deal with Patrick later.”

“Still, you need to leave….”

The alpha frowned but he obeyed, Vlad also bowed to the prince and followed the redhead. Arthur then sat on the bed again. He sighed looking down at sleeping omega again, he didn’t know why but he couldn’t shake this feeling that something bad was going on.

“Alfred, I pray that your safe…”


	6. Blood

Matthew frowned as his soon to be mate told him they needed to leave. Matthew wanted to stay waiting on his brother and younger sister, but he also knew he needed to protect Tina the youngest of all of them. Which was why he was using magic to make a message to his siblings if they should get to the cabin.

_Tina and I are safe. We are going to the Southern Kingdom, please come when you can. I love you both._

“Matthew are you ready?” Lovino asked as he put his arms around the omega’s shoulders.

“Yes, both Bella and Alfred will be able to hear the message…” he didn’t want to add if they were still alive.

“Good, Tina is going to be riding with Ludwig.”

“But we have our horses…”

“Si, but they are tried, and I want you safe. Ludwig is going to be a father in a few months, so he’s been ‘children are supposed to be protected’ stage, so since your sister younger…”

Matthew nodded; he understood the need for protecting someone younger. His father once told him that he and Ludwig were related by an ancestor. So, he was okay with the young duke watching over his sister.

“Let’s go, Amore, I’m sure mama and the bas….”

“Lovino…”

“My father is waiting for us to come to the kingdom.”

Matthew nodded taking his soon-to-be mate’s hand and then followed him out to the horses. Tina was already seated with Ludwig who had her in a protective hold. The golden blond seemed to stare out into the distance, her lavender eyes missing their happiness.

“Lupaan, että olemme jälleen perhe ja olet jälleen onnellinen.” (I promise we'll be a family again and you'll be happy again.) he whispered as he got on Lovino’s horse.

X

The two things that Alfred noticed when he woke up was that it was cold and that he was cuffed to the floor. He tried to remember what happened, but it was all in bits and pieces. Then he heard footsteps and looked up to see a figure in shadows its eyes watching him.

“It seems the King of the North is awake.” The figure stated with a voice filled with venom.

“Who are you?”

“One who was pushed out by your blood, one that was betrayed by the blood that he tried to save.”

“The Ice King…. but…”

“I inherited the title from my father’s line.”

The young king’s eyes went wide, according to his family lore the Ice King had been banished he was also cursed that left him barren…unless. He shivered then, magic that he read about in stories, using a vessel to keep a spirit alive.

“Blood…sacrifice…”

“Yes, the king used it and then kept doing it now I’m here.”

“What do want?”

“I want what’s truly mine, your kingdom, and a mate.”

“I won’t let you near them,” Alfred growled.

“You have no power to stop me, you’re here alone your magic sealed. I hold all the cards.”

“The other kingdoms won’t let you….”

“I welcome them to try, I will make a new world for my mate, and our children.”

Alfred gritted his teeth as he tried to move.

“I might even make what do you call them…a harem? Da, that is what they're called, I will have many omegas to choose from after I win.”

“You won’t….”

“We shall see, hero.” The King of Ice said as he walked back to the cell door and closed it leaving the King of the North in darkness.


	7. Broken spell

Bella didn’t understand the people of the Western Kingdom. She had been in the castle for a few days now and was still confined to the youngest prince’s bedroom. The only people she had seen were the youngest prince and the advisor to the King of the West. She hadn’t seen anyone else while she was awake, and she was going crazy.

She had asked nicely to be let out but was turned down. Which was why she was dressed in the youngest prince’s extra clothes with her hair tied back and snuck out into the halls of the castle. Bella walked through the hallways, hiding behind banisters and other objects when she heard voices or footsteps.

She made it to one of the outer hallways when she heard people talking. She hid behind one of the pillars as two figures came into view. One was Vladimir while the other was an alpha female with fiery red hair and dark green eyes.

“My Queen…”

“Don’t even start with me Vlad, I already got into it with Alistair and Dylan, kidnapping the princess of North, the omega princess who has been off-limits for most alphas? If the circumstances were different, they would both be at the mercy of both the King of the North and the Duke of the Northern sea...”

“Yes, but we both know that isn’t the problem now, I heard from Francis that his prince has taken his soon-to-be mate along with the youngest of the Northern kingdom’s children…the soon to be mate has the mark of the queen….”

Bella gasped hearing this, and gripped the pillar she was hiding behind. She knew that her mother was dead…that meant her papa was also. She felt tears threatened to fall as her body started to shake all over. The grip she had on the pillar tightened and causing blood to pour out of her hand and making the pillared red.

Then she felt someone behind her and then was pulled into the hug. The scent of roses and tea and felt herself relax in the other omega’s embrace and didn’t notice that the talking had stopped. She then heard more footsteps and looked to see both Vladimir and the queen walking up to them.

“Arthur….” The queen started.

“She heard everything mum…” he replied gently as he ran his fingers through Bella’s hair.

“I’m sorry that she had to hear it…we didn’t…”

“No mother, it’s my fault, she has been confined to my room for a few days and I haven’t let her out of my room…”

“For good reason, I did hear about Alistair’s visit, I will talk with him.”

Bella then felt the queen gently pat her head. Bella just snuggled prince Arthur as she felt herself being called to sleep. She then felt someone pick her up then a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep now, we’ll talk later.” The queen said as the girl just laid her head on Vladimir’s shoulder.

Bella’s last view was Arthur and queen looking at her worriedly.

X

“Bella is where?!” Matthew growled at Lovi as he just found out where his sister was.

“In the Western Kingdom…under Prince Arthur’s protection.” Lovi replied he was a little nervous about his soon-to-be mate at this point.

“Under Prince Arthur’s….he has two alpha brothers, my sister is at their mercy, she hasn’t met another alpha unless it was our blood or at least being chaperoned by my father, Alfred, or uncle….oh gods I need to get her, she doesn’t know about our parents…”

“Matthew, we’re scheduling a meeting with all the kingdoms on what do…we still haven’t heard about Alfred, so you will need to be the speaker of the Northern kingdom…at least until we marry.”

Matthew bit his lip as he walked to the window, he looked out on the green trees of the garden of the Southern kingdom castle. Tina was resting in one of the many rooms that the king and queen of the Southern Kingdom had given them. Yet even though they were both safe Matthew couldn’t help but worry about the others.

Bella was in the Western Kingdom, so she was somewhat safe, but until he saw her with his own eyes he would still worry. Then was Alfred, the brother who vowed to save their sister and come back to them. Their sister is safe but what about the new King of the North? No word which worried Matthew to no end. Now with the talk about having a meeting with him as the voice of the Northern Kingdom…

“Lovi…can you leave me…just for a few minutes…”

The alpha frowned but kissed Matthew’s head and left him. Once he was alone Matthew looked down at his hands.

“Taika kerran piilotettu tulee katsomaan. Pyydän teitä kuningattaren veren voimalla.” (Magic once is hidden comes to view. By the power of the Queen's blood I call on you.)

The wind started to blow around him as the room started to turn cold. He kept saying his spell as he felt both the cold and warmth from his magic fill his body.

“Herää nyt, on aika soittaa. Taistelu on lähellä, ensimmäinen veri on otettu.” (Awaken now, it's time to call. The battle is near, the first blood has been drawn.)

Matthew then closed his eyes opening them as he said the last of spell which had sealed his powers away.

“Pyydän teitä heräämään ja hengittämään uuteen valkeuteen.” (I ask you to awaken and take a breath in this new dawn.)

Matthew stopped spell as the room became warm and the air blew away. Yet when Matthew looked into the mirror his eyes had changed, they were now a deep purple instead of their lavender.

“Mama…it seems I do have your eyes…and I will make sure they will be the last thing that the person who took our home will see.”


	8. Puppets and spells

Alfred didn’t know how long he had been in chains. He was in a constant state of dizziness as the real world seemed so far away. Yet when he closed his eyes, he found himself seeing images and memories that weren’t his own but felt like his own.

An omega who looked like Arthur, but whose name was Oliver…but the sad look on the face was breaking him. He felt himself trying to run to him but found himself in someone else’s arms. When he looked at someone else, he was shocked to see a female version of his father, but he knew that it wasn’t.

Her name was Bridget and she held him like a lover kissing his lips holding him tightly. He couldn’t help but feel both fire and coldness around her. How the whispering of kingdoms and her love would help him become great. While another voice called out to him, but he chose to not listen to it.

“Alan.” Two voices shout in fear as he felt the pain coming from his chest.

X

The screaming from the cell made Ivan smiled, it seemed his little king was waking up the memories of old. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he had not only taken the King of North but the reborn life of the first king. Also, he had figured out that both of his “lovers” were reborn along with the man who betrayed him.

“Ah, the fates are kind da.” He mused himself.

“The three who caused me most pain will be punished and broken.”

He then took a whine glass as headed to the mirror and then touched the edges his magic searing for the three that were out of his grasp. He smirked seeing a few faces he knew by looking at the paintings in the main hallways of the place that he claimed.

“So the child I raised is the New Queen of the North, and the little witch is now a prince of the West, oh the traitor…oh this will be wonderful, I wonder what will break him first, the death of his brother or watching as I take away the one thing he wants in this life?” he mused to himself.

Then he felt another push in his power he smirked walking toward the throne room where his prizes sat ready to play with. Ice-covered his prizes, holding them in place, but they still had a heartbeat. They could see and hear but they couldn’t move or talk.

Ivan smirked as he looked at the only two not frozen. The prizes he deiced that he would control using a bit of his sister’s magic. They were puppets, their bodies at his control and he used this to his advantage. He could feel the anger coming from the ice figures every time he played with his puppets.

He sat on thrown and called forth the strings to bring out one of his puppets. He smirked at the taller ice sculpture as he brought the winter blond puppet before him. The omega was covered in scars quickly healed by his other sister. The wounds did cause the omega almost to die which was why the mark that once beamed against his skin was gone.

“Death magic is a beautiful thing da, it tricks the marks that you died but you were saved from death.” He mused to the prize as he carted his fingers through his puppet’s hair.

“You won’t win…” his prize whispered in a strained voice.

“I have taken back the kingdom that your mate’s line stole from me, I have your son the new king in chains, I know the lives who are reborn. I have you and your mage as my puppets, and soon I will have your brood under my power.”

The omega growled and tried to bite Ivan but was forced to kiss him when Ivan pulled a string. He smirked as he could feel magic try to reach the queen but his own stopped it. He then pulled away smirking as he touched his puppet’s cheek.

“I’m going to enjoy seeing your reaction when I have both your omega children on their knees in front of me.”

He then threw his puppet to the side as he brought up his other one the puppet mage.

“Now tell me, what were the spells you put on your kin, the ones that sealed away their powers.”

X

Bella felt a cold chill went through her as she was with Vlad as they walked into his workshop. She knew that going into the warlock’s workshop was dangerous she didn’t have a choice. She had awoken this morning finding that there were runes on her neck, ones she hadn’t seen in years.

This was why she had dressed and ran into the thrown room and grabbed the advisor as to the Queen and her two older sons watched them. The winter blond didn’t care though, she was worried because her aunt told her that if the runes showed that the magic that had been kept in check by her aunt’s spell would be close to broken.

“Lukas put a sealing spell on you?”

Bella nodded as she got out a piece of paper and started to write.

_Aunt Lukas said that I was born with powerful magic that could hurt someone. It is something from the Northern sea blood…_

“You have the Voice of Sea!?”

Bella winced but nodded.

“By all the powers…. what were you thinking Lukas sealing a power like that?!”

_He said the power was dangerous to have._

“It is, but with the right teaching…”

_No one else has the power…mama says it was a gift since I was born during the night of the Sea Moon._

“Of course, I’m sorry little one, but sealing away magic power…it’s just not right even it’s the only option you have.”

Bella just watched as the advisor started to read from a book and putting in vials into a pot as he started to whisper in a language that Bella didn’t know. She then winced as the mixture blasted and smoke came out of the pot. Vlad then took a spoon and stir the mixture then motioned for her come closer.

“It might taste bitter and it might burn a little.”

Bella frowned looking up at the man who sighed.

“I will not hurt you, Bella, I made a promise to Lukas that none of his blood. Your safe.”

Bella nodded and took a sip, her throat started to burn and she also felt a tingling sensation on her neck as the runes disappeared.

“Now, do you have anything to say?”

“What are you…wait my voice…” Bella whispered.

“You can speak now, my magic isn’t as strong as some here, but I can allow you to talk and we’ll come up with a way that you can use your magic.”

“Why…are you helping…”

“Because your aunt helped me long ago, and I owe him a favor.”

Bella just nodded as the door opened and Arthur ran into the room his face paled and worried.

“I just heard it from the queen…there is to be a meeting of the kings, and Matthew is going to speak for the Winter kingdom.”

Bella bit her lip because the only reason that Matthew would-be the speaker.

“They don’t know where Alfred is,” Vlad replied as the two omegas nodded.

Vlad frowned but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to upset the two. Both Arthur’s and Bella’s powers relied on their feelings. He didn’t want to deal with a voice that controls a living human or be overrun by plants.

“It will be fine you two, let’s get back to prince Arthur’s room. You two need to rest.”

“But…”

“It will be fine.” He lied as he whispered a spell to help calm to two down.

Once the two omegas were safe in Prince Arthur’s room, he closed the door and said a spell to put a barrier around it to protect the two inside. He had a feeling that whoever had taken the King of North would want the omegas that he held dear.


	9. A lullaby and a Nightmare

“Tina…can I come in?” Matthew asked as he knocked on the door which held his youngest sister.

“Ja…” was the reply as the door opened.

Matthew bit his lip looking at his youngest sister, the once vibrant girl who could be the sunshine room was now a shadow of her former self. Tina’s golden hair was a crow’s nest and her blue eyes were dull. She even was paler than usual; Matthew touched her face.

“Tina, today I’m going to meeting with the other rulers of the other kingdoms…Bella will be there…I bring her back to you.” He whispered.

“Mattie…” Tina replied as she started to cry in relief.

“Hush, it will be alright, once the three of us are safe…I’m sure Alfred will be able to find us.”

“Then we can all be there for your wedding.”

“Yes…” he replied smiling sadly.

“I need to get ready; Bella can’t see me like this…Matthew, why are your eyes different?”

Matthew froze as he heard his sister’s words, then he gently led her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He then looked to the ground as his sister waited for him to talk.

“Mattie…”

“I released my power.”

“Released your power…Matthew mama said never to do that…”

“He’s not here, we need it.”

“But at what cost…mama said if you used your power….”

“I know the price, but I need to use it, to avenge them and get our kingdom back.”

“Does Lovi know?”

“No, and you shall not tell him.”

“But Matthew…you love him shouldn’t he know…”

Matthew gripped his pants and let out another sigh and looked over to his sister.

“I will tell him when the time comes…but not now.”

“Mattie…”

“I need to go and help our sister; you need to get washed up okay.”

She nodded laying her head on her brother’s shoulder. He smiled and started to sing.

“Missä pohjoistuuli kohtaa meren Siellä on joki täynnä muistia

Nuku, rakas, turvallinen ja terve Sillä tässä joessa kaikki löytyy. “ (Where the north wind meets the sea There's a river full of memory Sleep, my darling, safe and sound For in this river all is found)

“I hennes vatten, djupt och sant Lägg svaren och en sökväg åt dig Dyk djupt ner i hennes ljud

Men inte för långt eller så kommer du att drunknas.” (In her waters, deep and true Lay the answers and a path for you Dive down deep into her sound but not too far or you'll be drowned) Tina added her voice quiet.

“Kyllä, hän laulaa niille, jotka kuulevat Ja hänen laulussaan kaikki taikuus virtaa Mutta voitko rohkaista mitä pelkäät eniten? Voitko kohdata mitä joki tietää?” (Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear

And in her song, all magic flows, but can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?)

“Där den nordliga vinden möter havet Det finns en mamma full av minne Kom, min älskling, hemifrån När allt går förlorat, hittas allt.” (Where the north wind meets the sea There's a mother full of memory Come, my darling, homeward bound When all is lost, then all is found)

After Tina finished the song, she looked up to her brother who was smiling. He kissed her bed and then led her to the washroom so he could help her clean up. Matthew knew he would be late, but he wouldn’t leave his sister until she was asleep or at least resting.

X

_“What do you wish for?” the small omega asked him as the breeze went through is strawberry blond hair._

_“What do you mean Oliver?” his voice asked as he pulled the omega closer to him._

_“You want the kingdom Alan…the kingdom that belongs to the ice…”_

_“He is killing the land, the people, I can’t just stand by and let him do it.”_

_“Do you know what it will cost?”_

_“I don’t care.” He stood up._

_“Even if the price is me…” Oliver whispered._

_As he turned around, he found himself alone and felt darkness surround him._

_“Blood brings blood, and loss will be met with loss.” A voice said around him._

_“What…”_

_“You lost one once, it will happen again, blood will be on your hands, because of the greed of your former life.”_

_“No…”_

_“Which blood will break you? The one you love or the one who shares your blood?”_

_“Stop it….”_

_“Green eyes fading or blue, gold or blond which will break you first?”_

_“Enough.”_

_Then the voice was silenced leaving the king to his dread._


	10. A garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lighter feeling chapter for you guys to read.

Bella was in the bath getting ready to meet the royals after the meeting of the kingdoms. She was a little worried about meeting them, especially now with her voice. She often found herself sing or humming songs that she heard from her siblings and mama.

She felt tears go down her face thinking of the omega who raised her and her siblings. The nights of laughter and gentle lullabies. The same voice used for scolding when they did wrong.

“Mamma…I miss ya.”

After the bath, she went to the room where she was staying. On the bed was a simple gown and slip for her to wear. She frowned a little, she didn’t like to wear dresses and would often steal Matthew’s clothes to wear. Yet the blond knew it would be a while before she would get her clothes and Arthur’s were short on her.

Bella sighed and put on the dress, it was a blue color that brought out her eyes and had hints of silver on it. She then went to the mirror and started working with her hair, only to stop when she heard the door opened and prince Arthur came into the room.

“I see my bother’s choice of dress works.” He sighed as he walked over and started to brush her hair.

“Your brother…which one….” Bella asked nervously.

“The crown prince, Alistair.”

Bella blushed as Arthur started to braid her hair. He then took some roses from a vase that was by the mirror and braided them through her hair. Bella had a feeling that she was going to parade around the whole palace. 

“Are the royals in their meeting….”

“In a few hours…my brother has requested you to meet with him…in the garden.”

“So, I am to have a chaperone with me?”

Arthur frowned but held her shoulders, before looking into her eyes.

“I will be there, and Vlad will be shadowing you.”

“You think your brother is going to try to get me alone?”

“Yes, my brother is the crown prince he needs to be wedded to a powerful magic-user…”

“There are others who have magic…”

“You are the only omega…”

“And I have a voice of the sea.” She replied with a frown.

Arthur nodded sadly, and then finished with her hair and then took her arm. Bella was quiet as the walked to the place garden. The winter blond looked around the hallways to see the servants were watching her every move. She also felt Arthur pull her close giving glares at the maids.

“I assure you, most of them know how to behave…”

“How many omegas have you escorted to a meeting with your bother?” Bella asked.

“You are the first…but he has been known to ask others to meet him.”

“In the garden?”

“You are the first…”

“Arthur, you love my brother.”

“Will all my heart, he’s kind and hero, when he’s not a git…”

Bella smile sadly and then looked at space before them.

“Lovi adores my brother, and Matthew loves him. Tina is a beta, so she has a little more say when or where she gets married. I’m the youngest omega of my family, my parents might believe that I would be able to mate with someone who would love me…not for my status.”

“Matthew….”

“Is the Queen of the North, an omega whose is already pledged to the Southern crown prince, he will have to step down and the Queen’s mark will go the next omega in line. With Alfred missing…”

“You’ll a piece to be used,” Arthur replied frowning.

“Ja and part of me knows I should be angry, but another part of me understands that is the life slated out to me.”

“Bella…I want you to do something for me.”

“Yes…”

“When you meet with my brother tell him how you feel about this.”

“Will he listen?”

“Alistair, despite some of his faults is a good alpha.”

“I trust _your_ word prince Arthur,” Bella replied.

“Thank you, princess.”

Bella nodded as they entered the garden and Bella was surrounded by roses. They were in different shades of gold, pink, and deep red. Bella’s hands gently touched each one which seemed to glow. That’s when a voice from in front of her started to speak.

“I thought you would like the roses, Artie was the one who planted them.”

Bella looked up and saw an alpha with bright red hair and green eyes which were sparkling with joy and a look that Bella couldn’t place. Yet she couldn’t help but smile when he did. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but feel safe with the alpha she just met.

“They are beautiful, Arthur is a good gardener,” Bella replied as the said omega blushed.

“Yes, but they're all fade in your beauty,” Alistair replied with a smile.

Bella giggled while Arthur laughed.

“Is that your best line Alistair?”

“It sounds something that Alfred would use.” She replied smiling.

“Oi, both of you need to stop,” Alistair replied but with a smile as the two laughed.


End file.
